All that Really Matters
by TheVillainofTheStory
Summary: Once again, Jaden runs off to do some daring do. And once again, Alexis is left behind without telling him how she feels.


This one is from Alexis's point of view. I think it's cute. It has moments of self-pity, but who doesn't?

Summary: Once again, Jaden runs off to do some daring do before Alexis can say what she feels.

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX, sadly.

"I'll be back Alexis!" the Jaden yelled as he ran toward Cyrus. "I promise! Then you can tell me what ever it is!"

I know he'll be back. But not for me. Never for me. For the school, for duel monsters, and for friendship. He'll hurry back to stop the bad guy, defend the underdogs, and save the world. He'd hurry to see Jesse, Cyrus, Chazz, Bastion, even Zane. For me? No, not especially for me.

I guess I'll walk to the coast. Maybe the repetition of the waves will wash my mind clear of the thoughts of him. Though I doubt it. They swirl around my head in a never ceasing reel, reminding me of him wherever I may go.

It's getting dark. Reminds me of the first time I talked to him. He was beating Chazz in a duel, and I broke it up. He asked me my name like it was a very important question. He seemed to radiate a pulling force, like magnet. He pulled me right to him, and I've been stuck ever since.

The ocean already. Time flies when you're thinking about Jaden. I wonder what it is about him that makes him so likable. Yeah, he's cute, and funny, and a good duelist, and brave, and when he's concentrating he so determined… Oh my god, I'm dreaming about him again.

Though I'm not the only one, I know that for a fact. Cyrus idolizes Jaden; he thinks about him all the time. Bastion creates his decks for one purpose: to beat Jaden. Jesse loves him like a brother, they're always together. Dr. Crowler is always trying to get him into trouble. Jaden is Shepherd's favorite pupil. Even Zane thinks about Jaden.

Maybe I feel bad about it because my intentions are less than honorable, not as 'friend like'. Possibly even borderline obsessive.

How could I tell him how I feel? I can't begin to comprehend how he would react. Would he be mad? Startled? Would he just run away? Or worse, use his Jaden logic on me and show me why he can't be with me because of all of his saving the world antics?

I should probably head back to my dorm now, though I'd rather not. After being around so many Slifers it's weird with Obelisk girls. They're so high maintenance. Slifers take what they can get, and I respect them for that.

I think that I'll stay here for a while and dream about Jaden. It's weird to think about him when I'm near him, and I can't do it around anyone else. It's best when I'm alone, less awkward.

"Hey Alexis." His voice floated from behind me. Back so soon? It must be a record. I stood up and turned around.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Nothing Jaden. It's not important." I smiled and moved to go past him, but he stopped me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Of all of his expressions, my favorite is his look of concern. Even when it's not directed at me, it melts my heart.

"No, why do you ask?" I can't tell him.

"You seem kinda off." Understatement of the millennia. I'm emotionally confused, physically tired, and mentally wired. Add that to the things I usually feel around him, like an increased heart rate, hyper aware of every little thing that he does, and the irresistible urge to reach out and touch him. I'm a total mess.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to head back to the Obelisk dorm." Again he stops me. Why can't he just leave well enough alone?

"Alexis, there's something I have to tell you." My heart jumped a beat. "I, I think I," he paused, then seemed to change his mind. "I think I need to take it easy for a while!" he laughed. "Cyrus had his deck stolen…" he proceeded to tell me his most recent adventure. I ooh-ed and ahh-ed in the right places. We walked back through the forest to the Obelisk Girl dorms.

"I can make it from here, thanks." A thought struck me suddenly. Jaden values friendship more than anything. Nothing would change that. "Oh, and Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

I kissed him. Full on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kept kissing him. He was like a statue, but I didn't care. Then to my intense surprise, he snaked his arms around my waist kissed back.

"Night Jaden." I walked away, knowing I had made my point. I loved him, and that was all that mattered.

I do so love a happy ending. Tell me if you liked it.


End file.
